X-ray imaging is one of the most common methods used for detecting contraband in cargo. However, during the inspection of large containers, as a result of inadequate penetration by the radiation, it is common for traditional X-ray systems to produce images with dark areas. These dark areas might be indicative of the presence of threat materials; however, they yield little information about the exact nature of threat. Typical penetration depths of existing cargo inspection systems range between 200 and 400 mm of iron.
While it is known that systems with higher penetration can be obtained with high-power sources, using a higher power source increases the size and footprint of the radiation exclusion zone, limiting wide deployment of such systems. Thus, the use of high-energy X-rays for cargo inspection is not without some tradeoff. On one hand, the source needs to produce high-intensity, high-energy X-ray beams in order to provide high imaging penetration of the cargo. On the other hand, higher X-ray intensities/energies lead to larger radiation footprint, requiring a larger controlled area (exclusion zone), or more shielding around the system. This may also lead to higher radiation dosage to cargo, and in the case of portal systems, to the driver of the cargo as well.
When the exclusion zone is not limited or a shielded building is provided to limit the size of the system, the increase of penetration depth begins to taper down as the source intensity is increased, until it reaches a point when larger intensities of the X-ray source do not cause an increase in the penetration depth of the X-rays. The main effect that limits the highest achievable penetration depth is scatter, which represents a background added to the transmitted signal. X-rays from the shaped fan beam scatter from the container walls and cargo and produce a low-frequency background that adds to the transmitted image, effectively reducing contrast, thereby limiting penetration. The intensity of the scatter depends on the number of X-rays impinging on the object being scanned. Longer and wider fan beams produce more scatter than shorter and narrower fans, approximately proportional to the ratio of the irradiation areas. The transmitted signal received at the detectors is thus polluted from X-rays scattering from other parts of the object being inspected. Hence, there is a need to reduce the scatter further to increase X-ray penetration.
The most common approach to reduce scatter is to use collimators in conjunction with the detectors. However, deep, heavy and expensive collimators are needed for obtaining desired penetration. In addition, the scatter rejection is only reduced partially, as a collimator itself becomes a source of scatter.
Other existing methods to reduce the measured scatter radiation consist of employing Cerenkov detectors that intrinsically are not sensitive to low-energy X-rays, which is characteristic of the scatter radiation. However, these Cerenkov and energy-sensitive detectors are more complex and expensive than standard X-ray detectors and typically do not enable improved intensity modulation. Also, when the source intensity is increased, these detectors start saturating due to the very high count rate. Still other methods are based on measuring the energy spectrum of the radiation and removing the low-energy signals.
Currently available X-ray sources usually have a single fixed intensity setting that is set to the output level requested by the customer, which is typically the highest setting that still complies with a required radiation footprint. Moreover, during a typical scan, source output is often much higher than needed to achieve sufficient imaging penetration; not just from one vehicle or container to the next, but also within the cargo of the same vehicle or container. Hence, there is a need to increase X-ray intensity in order to increase penetration without increasing the exclusion zone and/or radiation dosage.
Current methods for increasing penetration are based on beam-modulating intensity based on the highest attenuation measured in the previous slice. However, the beam intensity along the slice may be higher than required due to the high attenuation of a small area of the object. The higher intensity results in a larger exclusion zone, or if limited, in a reduction of the source strength that results in lower penetration.
PCT Publication Number WO2011095810A3, assigned to the Applicant of the present specification discloses “[a] scanner system comprising a radiation generator arranged to generate radiation to irradiate an object, detection means arranged to detect the radiation after it has interacted with the object and generate a sequence of detector data sets as the object is moved relative to the generator, and processing means arranged to process each of the detector data sets thereby to generate a control output arranged to control the radiation generator to vary its radiation output as the object is scanned.” There is still a need, however, for more fine control to modulate the intensity as a function of vertical positions within the slice to further optimize the intensity imparted to the object. The WO2011095810 publication is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 9,218,933, also assigned to the Applicant of the present specification, discloses “[a]n X-ray source for scanning an object comprising: an electron beam generator, wherein said electron beam generator generates an electron beam; an accelerator for accelerating said electron beam in a first direction; and, a first set of magnetic elements for transporting said electron beam into a magnetic field created by a second set of magnetic elements, wherein the magnetic field created by said second set of magnetic elements causes said electron beam to strike a target such that the target substantially only generates X-rays focused toward a high density area in the scanned object”. What is still needed, however, is a system that does not require complex electron-transport components. The '933 patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Even when a system has very high penetration, there may be dark alarms that require labor-intensive manual inspection for clearing. There is a need for reducing the dark alarm rate further to reduce manual inspections.
Therefore, there is a need for scanning systems with increased penetration and smaller exclusion zones, resulting in improved performance and lower alarm rates and easy deployment in a wide range of environments.